Ako Saotome- Swan Idol Princess
by Elcall
Summary: A short oneshot about Ako and her talent with ballet! Kudos to crimson-shell on tumblr! Slight KanAko. Aikatsu Stars!


**A quicky fic that me and** ** _crimson-shell_** **on tumblr came up with hehe. Actually, she had basically all the ideas and I just wrote it haha. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

A sweet sound played harmoniously from inside a room. A girl with long red hair in her special school uniform held the small instrument in her arms, moving along the cords to play the music.

The sweet lull was interrupted by another chime, one that did not come from the instrument.

Ako put down her violin and turned to her desk, checking her mobile. With a smile, she quickly picked up the call when she saw who it was and sat down on her bed casually. "Hello mother."

A graceful laugh called through, " _Good morning, sweetheart. How are you?_ "

"Everything is good here."

" _And S4?_ "

"We are all doing well," Ako replied, "And yourself? How is your acting going?"

She laughed lightly, " _As usual, of course. We had an amazing shoot yesterday here in Saint Petersburg_." Ako smiled as she continued. " _I heard about your show this weekend, are you practicing?_ "

Ako nodded, even though she couldn't see it, "Yes, mother."

" _Good. Even though I won't be able to make it, I want you to do your best, dear!_ "

Ako's heart warmed, "I won't let you down!"

" _That's my little Ako_ ," She called warmly. " _I know this was a short call, but I must get going now. I'll call you again soon, and we can talk some more_."

Ako nodded rapidly, "Okay, and do your best!"

She laughed, " _I won't let you down, sweetie_."

Ako giggled, "Goodbye, mother."

With that, the call ended. Ako placed her mobile into her pocket and went to put her violin back into place. Then, determined to get to practice, she cast a final glance at a picture on the wall of a woman with deep red hair, and left the room.

~0~

She usually had practice on every Saturday, but since the big performance was on that day, they were meeting again on Thursday. Ako pulled her hoodie up, covering her hair, and a pair of large sunglasses covered her face. As she made it to the building in the city, she entered, pushing her hood down to reveal her bright red hair in two braids wrapped in circle buns at the sides of her head.

A group of girls were stretching their limbs deeper in the studio.

"Otomesao!"

Ako turned to face the lean instructor. She bowed lightly, "Mister Hideaki."

Taro Hideaki was the instructor and overseer of the studio. Ako came to this class under an alias of Koa Otomesao. Of course, Mr. Hideaki was the only one who knew of her real identity as a member of S4, because, well, her parents were paying for it.

Mr. Hideaki placed his hands on his hips, "Right on time, Otomesao. Get ready and we are going to go over the performance a few times today."

"Yes sir," Ako replied, and moved to the back changing rooms to change into her leotard.

"Hey Koa! Ready for practice?"

Ako smiled in response, "Of course I am."

She enjoyed being part of ballet. As her status as an idol in S4, she had a lot of popularity, which made it hard to do things she wanted to do freely hard sometimes. So, she joined under a fake name and changed up her usual cat ear hairstyle. No one even noticed, and for that, she was glad.

 **~0~**

"Look at this! It's so fresh!"

"Oh! What is it, Mr. Dave?" Yuzu asked eagerly, trying to get close to see the papers in his hands.

Mr. Dave stopped his spinning and held out the slips of paper, "They're tickets to the local ballet performance this Saturday!"

Yuzu clapped her hands excitedly, "That's so awesome! Yuzu can't wait! When is it, Mr. Dave?"

Mr. Dave nodded, happy at Yuzu's enthusiasm, "Saturday at six."

Yuzu grinned, but then stopped, "Oh wait… Yuzu can't make it at six. She has a interview with a magazine then!"

Mr. Dave fell over, "Oh no! And I got them just for the two of you!"

The silent figure watching the two enthusiastic figures fixed his glasses, "According to my observations, you cannot go either?"

Mr. Dave laughed nervously, "Th-That is correct… I have a prior arrangement to attend to."

Yuzu perked up, "Can you go, Kanata?"

Kanata nodded, "I am free Saturday."

Mr. Dave and Yuzu cheered.

"Yay! Give them the support of M4!" Yuzu cried.

Kanata chuckled, then took one of the tickets from Mr. Dave.

"See you later, Kanata!" Yuzu called out as he left.

Mr. Dave looked down at the single ticket left in his hand, "Now what am I supposed to do with this?"

Yuzu shrugged, and bounded away, leaving the teacher to solve his problems himself.

 **~0~**

Ako lightly patted the back of her hair, which was pulled into a loose bun at that back of her head. It wasn't that she didn't like it, it was just that she was worried that is could fall out and someone in the audience would recognize her and the media would find out and-

She stopped. That would probably be unlikely. But still, she glanced at the designer who was putting some blush on her cheeks. "Are you sure my hair won't fall apart?"

The designer didn't notice her concerns, "Of course not dear. Your hair will look fabulous," she paused, brushing some more on her cheeks, "and your face too."

Ako rolled her eyes but let out a light laugh, "Okay."

 **~0~**

As soon as the curtain rose and the music started playing, the many girls on the stage began moving in sync. While not everyone had the same dance, they all worked together to create a wonderful array pleasing to watch. Ako was given a role near the center of the stage, along with a few other girls, as the main attraction.

The show went on wonderfully. When the last scene came on, it was just her and three others in the light, with the rest dancing lightly in the background.

Then, she felt as if her worst nightmare came true. Ako felt hairs on the back of her neck, which shouldn't have been possible since she had it up in a bun. That would mean that her hair was coming apart; she felt the locks flying around her as she danced around. However, there were only a few more steps until the dance ended, and she couldn't stop now. Gulping down her nerves, she quickly recovered from her panic and closed her eyes, moving along with the music and dances she practiced without looking out at the audience, who she feared would recognize her.

 **~0~**

Kanata thought that the show was going nicely. The dancers were obviously well trained, and the performance was getting along nicely. He was impressed with the work of the local people, but didn't think much about anyone on the stage in particular.

That was, however, until the last portion of the show, when the red haired girl's hair began to fall apart.

Kanata felt his eyes widen slightly in recognition. He dropped his gaze to the pamphlet that was given out and opened it, reading the names. ' _Koa Otomesao_ '. He chuckled at the foolish twisted name. But, why was she on that stage?

Despite those questions racing through his mind, he found himself observing her closely now, the way she danced to the music and with the others around her. He felt something bundle in his chest uncomfortably, and he resting his hand on it to calm his racing heart.

 **~0~**

Ako quickly raced backstage and released her hair. Then she began to braid it and twist it up in a bun at the back of her head. After making sure that it was set, she shakily went back to the group of girls; half because of tiredness and half because of her nerves.

"Koa! You did great!"

One of the girls glanced at her, "You fixed your hair?"

Another spoke up, "Did you see the way her hair fell, though? It was so beautiful!"

Ako blushed. Beautiful was not the word she was expecting.

Others came around and agreed. To brush off her embarrassment, she began to compliment all of her partners in the show as well.

 **~0~**

Ako used her hand to stuff her hair under her hood, and stepped outside the building. She usually was the last person to leave from their practices and shows, since she didn't want to be followed and found out.

She gazed up at the sky and smiled.

It was late, the sun starting to set, and the show was long over. All the audience members were surely gone, and the girls were gone too. Thankfully, it had gone without a hitch and was a great show that they viewers enjoyed. And that, Ako was grateful for.

Stuffing her hands into the pockets of the hoodie, Ako began walking towards the academy.

As she neared the gates, she noticed a figure standing beside one of the pillars. She ignored them and continued inside the gate silently. She passed them, and just as she thought she was free, he spoke.

"Good show."

Ako stopped, her body freezing. "What?" She barely whispered out.

"You were one of the main dancers, were you not?"

Ako slowly turned around and stared at the tall teen. She narrowed her eyes, "How do you know that?"

Kanata put a hand on his hip, "I was there."

Ako blinked, "H-How did you know it was me?" She asked softly, panicking inside.

Kanata watched her, "According to my observations, you changed your name and appearance so that you wouldn't be mobbed as a popular idol."

Ako gasped and looked up. She rubbed her arm, "Yea, so what?"

"Why didn't you join dance class?" Kanata asked.

Ako crossed her arms, "It's because my true desire is acting."

Kanata chuckled.

Ako hissed, "What are you laughing at?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, I was just thinking about your dancing. You are talented, aren't you?"

Ako turned red in embarrassment under her hood, "I-I don't need to hear that from you! B-Besides, I already know that!" She huffed and twirled around.

Kanata laughed and started walking ahead. As he passed her, he said, "You looked magnificent. It's a shame you aren't in dance class."

Ako's face erupted into a blush and she stammered, "T-Too bad!"

She clutched her chest and stared up at his retreating form. Although she had felt nervous about being revealed at the ballet performance, some part deep inside her heart was glad that he had seen her.

Ako sighed lightly and continued forward. She had a lot of work to do in S4, after all.

 **~0~**

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! ^^**


End file.
